


[Podfic] hello my old heart

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, natsume protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Takashi thinks of the half-empty book upstairs, guarded by a ward strong enough to make the chuukyuu’s eyes water from the backyard. The secret that only half the people in the room are aware of. The wall between himself and everyone else that he built stone by stone by stone, to keep them— and himself— safe from inevitable hurt.“You don’t even know me,” Takashi blurts.Nishimura sits up. Kitamoto makes a grumbly noise and starts extracting himself from blankets. Shibata says “No no I finally got comfortable, Tanuma, come on,” but Tanuma is moving, too.Ogata says, in a kind, careful voice, “Natsume, of course we know you.”“Not everything,” Takashi insists, feeling his heart start to move a little faster. “You don’t— you don’t know everything.”
Relationships: Natsume Takashi & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] hello my old heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hello my old heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923599) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/hello-my-old-heart/hello%20my%20old%20heart.mp3).

**Music:** "[Hello, My Old Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeGU_em4wgQ)" by The Oh Hellos  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/hello-my-old-heart/hello%20my%20old%20heart.mp3) | 19 MB | 0:25:36  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/hello-my-old-heart/hello%20my%20old%20heart.m4b)  
  
| 36 MB | 0:25:36


End file.
